


Посмотри на меня

by AdituHino, fandom Karl Urban 2020 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Ocean, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/fandom%20Karl%20Urban%202020
Summary: «...И в момент, когда Джим предлагает съездить в эту краткую — у них всего четыре дня на Земле — увольнительную на море, Маккой соглашается сразу».
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Посмотри на меня

Дорога к морю всё время петляет, пересекаемая маленькими речушками. С обеих сторон мимо них проносятся плотные стены смешанного леса, иногда они чуть отдаляются, открывая перспективу на пологие сопки, но чаще всего мотоцикл едет будто внутри зелёного коридора. Один раз они поднимаются на небольшой перевал, и Джим видит вдали светло-синюю полосу, которая почти сливается с небом. Предчувствие чего-то удивительного наполняет его.

Наконец, подъезжают.  
Сначала перед ними открывается вид на мост — в море впадает река, и её устье тянется какое-то время вдоль побережья, будто она никак не может решиться и соединить себя с бескрайностью солёных вод. Джим бросает взгляд вниз, на поток. Река несёт своё течение стремительно между крутых берегов, густо заросших высокой травой, но скорости мотоцикла едва хватает, чтобы заметить это.  
Проезжают ещё футов восемьсот после моста — и дорога идёт сначала немного вверх, закрывая обзор, а потом резко выравнивается и спускается к морю. Перед ними внезапно расстилается бескрайняя тёмная синева, она тянется во все стороны, пока хватает глаз. В ноздри резко ударяет солёный воздух, с привкусом йода и водорослей. Так море встречает каждого: посмотрите на меня, вдохните меня, прежде чем коснуться.  
Они ещё некоторое время едут вдоль побережья, выбирая подходящее место для съезда. Вокруг никого, потому что уже поздняя осень, и мало кто захочет мёрзнуть на берегу, а купальный сезон давным-давно закрыт. Наконец, подходящий на взгляд Маккоя съезд. Сворачивают с асфальта на твёрдую поверхность земли совсем медленно и аккуратно, проезжают футов пятнадцать, а дальше дорога практически кончается — начинается песок. Маккой глушит мотор, оба снимают шлемы. У Джима ломит всё тело после длительной поездки, хочется размяться, и он слезает с мотоцикла, делает несколько широких движений руками. Маккой, оказывается, более привычный к езде, только усмехается, а потом опять смотрит на воду, всё ещё оставаясь на сиденье, облокотившись о руль.  
— Сегодня разгулялось, слышишь, как шумит, — говорит он Джиму о море словно о пожилой соседке, которая решила тряхнуть стариной и развела бурную деятельность в саду. С любовью, и будто знает всю жизнь, — мелькает мысль в голове Джима.  
Большие волны с грохотом поднимаются и набрасываются на берег, сменяя друг друга, одна за одной. Вдали парят чайки, но их крики почти не слышны — всё заглушает грохот волн.

— А обычно оно потише?  
— Наверное нет, для него это в порядке вещей, даже похлеще бывает. Сейчас ветер ещё слабоват.  
— Это ты называешь «слабоват»?  
Джим не понимает, как можно назвать слабым ветер, который привёл бы в замешательство или нечто, близкое к испугу, любого городского жителя. В Айове тоже бывают ветра, но не настолько сильные, там всё же не побережье.  
Маккой лишь усмехается на это, и опять смотрит, как волны выбрасываются на берег.  
Джим наблюдает за ним, разглядывает его тёмно-каштановые волосы и затылок, в голове всплывают воспоминания об их предыдущей ночи.

* * *

Свет уличных фонарей сквозь стекло окна падает на постель, где они вдвоем. После первого лихорадочного раунда одеяло сползло на пол, но это никого из них не волнует.  
Джим размеренно вбивается в податливый жар, Леонард разметался перед ним на постели, такой горячий и принимающий всё, что тот хочет ему дать. Взгляд Джима останавливается на беспомощном выражении на лице Леонарда, обычно сосредоточенного или хмурого, но сейчас такого открытого. Остекленевшие глаза, влажные от пота волосы, прилипшие к шее и вискам. Приоткрытые в стоне губы.  
— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Джим, когда ресницы Леонарда начинают трепетать, а глаза рискуют закрыться. Он уже близок. — Посмотри на меня, Боунс.  
Голова Маккоя откинута назад, но он подчиняется. Пытается сфокусировать зрение.  
— Ты невыносимый, — хрипло отвечает он с трудом и буквально через несколько толчков замирает, глядя Джиму в глаза, переживая захлёстывающий оргазм, но не отводя взгляд. В этом взгляде целая вселенная. Джим чувствует, как пульсация на его члене запускает неумолимую волну удовольствия в нём самом, он не в состоянии себя контролировать, он откидывает голову и просто держится за Леонарда, пока острое наслаждение не схлынет и не растечётся по телу.

* * *

— Посмотри на меня, — говорит Джим сейчас, стоя на песке и глядя, как ветер играет тёмной шевелюрой Леонарда. Тот оборачивается и смотрит понимающе. Оба они знают, что Маккой может быть настолько самодостаточным и неподатливым, насколько это вообще возможно для человека. Что он не прогибается под чужим давлением и готов резать правду-матку в тех случаях, когда другие будут подбирать слова. Леонард доверяет Джиму больше, чем самому себе и позволяет тому делать для них что-то только по одной причине — он не может устоять. Именно перед ним, Джимом Кирком. Никогда не мог. И в момент, когда Джим предлагает съездить в эту краткую — у них всего четыре дня на Земле — увольнительную на море, Маккой соглашается сразу. Джим думает, что вот он, наконец-то шанс, пусть и ничтожный, присвоить Боунса себе целиком. Можно купить билеты на какой-нибудь баснословно дорогой пляжный курорт, признаться наконец в своих чувствах и натирать друг другу спины маслом под жарким южным солнцем, но Леонард говорит «берег Орегона», и кто такой Джим, чтобы спорить? Ведь доверие, оно работает в обе стороны, так? И когда оказывается, что Маккой провёл год на этом побережье сразу после колледжа, ещё перед поступлением в медицинский, и что он катается на мотоцикле как бог, а его юношеской страстью было море, Джим сдаётся. Перед ним открывается очередная сторона жизни Леонарда, о которой тот никогда не говорил, и у Джима нет возможности любить ещё сильней, и он сдаётся, потому что — как можно думать о соблазнении божеств, пусть они и ходят по земле рядом с нами? И это изменение в поведении Джима, Леонард его замечает сразу же, как будто они оба много лет тянули канат с разных концов, находясь в напряжённом равновесии, но стоило Джиму отпустить со своей стороны, радары Маккоя это немедленно засекают. И он берёт всё на себя, переворачивает весь план Кирка с ног на голову, и делает первый шаг в маленьком отеле прибрежного городка. А на следующий день Маккой деловито арендует мотоцикл и говорит: Джиму _нужно_ увидеть Тихий океан, потому что _именно за этим_ они вообще-то приехали. И Джим тихо смеётся в ответ, ведь они оба знают — это не так. Но Джиму хочется увидеть побережье и море, просто потому что они часть жизни Леонарда.

Волны высокие и гулкие, они рокочут, взбивая пену и тяжело наплывая на песок в каком-то своём хаотичном ритме. Тёмная синева уходит впереди за горизонт, сколько хватает взгляда, а вдоль берега прерывается иногда крупными камнями высотой до двадцати футов, как будто древние великаны играли здесь когда-то кусками скал, а потом ушли, оставив свои игрушки. Леонард рассказывает Джиму о заливе и о проведённом здесь времени, тот слушает вполуха, глядя на широкие плечи, коричневую кожаную куртку и руки в перчатках без пальцев.  
— Эй, ты меня слушаешь вообще? — беззлобно ворчит Маккой. И Джим смеётся, почти не смущаясь, потому что вот оно, море. И если бы он родился на пятьсот лет раньше, он точно пошёл бы в моряки, чтобы покорять его бескрайние просторы, но сейчас он более чем когда-либо готов лететь в неизведанные глубины вселенной, ведь рядом Леонард — оказывается, такой же грёбаный романтик в душе, который просто не понимает ещё, насколько сильно море похоже на бесконечный космос. Джим обязательно объяснит, позже. А пока будет смотреть, как затянутое облаками серое небо встречается где-то посередине мира с океаном, как неутомимо треплет ветер волосы Леонарда.


End file.
